


sweet music playing in the dark

by asael



Series: sir, that's my emotional support dom [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: Visiting Almyra, Dimitri still must be a king - but in Claude's chambers, he can be something else, something that he craves more than anything he's ever known.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: sir, that's my emotional support dom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567426
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	sweet music playing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayura21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayura21/gifts).



> I wrote this for Ally, who won my 500 follower giveaway! I really hope you like it!!!
> 
> This part of a [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567426), but should be readable on its own since plot isn't really a thing here. ;)

After only a couple of days there, Dimitri thought he could grow quite fond of Almyra. 

Oh, he couldn’t stay, of course - they would be departing at the week’s end, and who knew when he would have reason to visit again. But for all its foreignness, all its strange customs, Dimitri found himself truly enjoying his visit.

Perhaps it was _because_ of the differences. Though he was still treated with respect, treated as a king, he was not _the_ king here. The lords and knights who had accompanied him of course still came to him for any problem, any questions, and he was ultimately here to sign a treaty - but most Almyrans viewed him as nothing more than an exotic curiosity.

It would probably have gotten frustrating if he’d stayed, but with his visit being so short, instead it was - pleasant. Oddly relaxing, to be nothing more than something to be looked at and exclaimed over.

Their first day here had been marked by a feast, and - a private meeting with Claude that evening, one Dimitri flushed when he thought about. Their second had involved an escorted trip through the capital city, visiting marketplaces and notable monuments, particularly beautiful corners of the city. Today had been mostly spent on meetings with lords and wealthy merchants, with a few guided walks through the palace gardens, the royal groundskeeper eager to display his work. 

Days well-spent in both pleasure and business, and more to come. The amount of meetings and negotiations would increase as the signing of the treaty approached, but Claude had cleverly spaced things out so that there would be time for small pleasures throughout the day - whether within the palace, featuring invited musicians or a trip to the immense palace baths, or without, involving excursions to restaurants and other entertainments within the city.

Claude was a conscientious host, and it seemed to Dimitri that he was deeply enjoying both the negotiations and the chance to show his home off to his former classmates. And they, in their turn, were deeply enjoying it - Claude had considered them all, and arranged thoughtfully. Tours of the gardens pleased Dedue, a small tournament of strategy games would delight Sylvain, there was a visit to a renowned swordsmith on the itinerary that Dimitri felt certain had been placed there solely for Felix’s entertainment.

He’d gone all out, and he knew them well.

As for Dimitri -

Well. Those pleasures were not on the itinerary.

The day before had involved long walks through the city, and Dimitri had been weary enough to regretfully turn down Claude’s quiet invitation. But he had not wanted to be misinterpreted - had not wanted to give Claude any reason to reassess their involvement.

“Tomorrow night,” he’d said, unable to keep his cheeks from reddening, equally unable to meet Claude’s eye. But he had seen Claude’s pleased smile, and it warmed him.

“I’ll expect you, then,” Claude had said.

And now that night had come, and Dimitri found himself nervous once more.

Perhaps nervous was not the right word. Perhaps _excited_ would be better.

He’d eaten and bathed, and his eye flickered to the clock again and again, waiting for the hour Claude had suggested. He didn’t know what to expect. They had been together only twice so far, but each time had been different, each time had followed a plan of Claude’s devising.

And that was what Dimitri wanted. He made so many decisions on his own, the weight of a country on his shoulders, that somehow giving that all up felt - incredible. Felt like everything he could possibly want. And he thought perhaps it was no different for Claude. He decided things for them, yes, but his decisions were focused solely on what they both might enjoy. What both might give them pleasure. He did not have to manage the competing demands of nobility, balance the budget of a country, or worry about political opinion.

It was only them. The two of them, and nothing more.

The clock moved, and Dimitri stood. He swallowed hard, readying himself, and then he was walking through the halls. Claude’s chambers were not far from his - Claude the king, Dimitri visiting royalty. It made sense, though Dimitri could not help but wonder if Claude had considered other things when he’d chosen Dimitri’s rooms.

He passed no servants in the halls. Again, Claude’s rooms had no guard outside them. Dimitri wondered if Claude truly felt so safe with him - and then felt foolish.

He had never intentionally disobeyed a single one of Claude’s commands. If anyone ought to feel safe around him, it was Claude, who held Dimitri’s obedience in the palm of one of his clever hands.

He tapped at the door quietly, anticipation swelling inside him. He did not have time to overthink things, did not have time to worry. Claude opened the door bare moments after he’d knocked, smiling up at him.

That smile seemed to strip away Dimitri’s defenses so easily, so cleanly. There was something about Claude that made him weak in a way no one else ever had. He could not name it, but he knew that it was true.

“Come in,” Claude said, and he stepped back from the door, making room for Dimitri to enter. “How nice to see you again, Your Kingliness.”

The teasing meant it hadn’t begun yet. Claude didn’t tease like that when they were in the midst of the game - his lightheartedness became sharper, more commanding. Right now his smile was easy and sweet, no weight to it at all. Dimitri appreciated that, appreciated how much easier it made these early moments.

But he wanted the rest, too.

“Thank you for your invitation,” he said, and wanted to wince at how stuffy he sounded. He was nervous still, anticipating what was to come. 

“Thank you for accepting it,” Claude said, his voice still gently teasing, his lips curving up at the edges. “It’s been very pleasant to see you at the negotiation table, to show you around my city - but I’ll admit that I’ve been waiting for this.” He stepped closer, looking up at Dimitri, not at all intimidated by the way Dimitri practically towered over him. 

He placed just the tips of his fingers on Dimitri’s chest, five points of contact that burned through the layers of clothing between them. Dimitri took a breath, felt the pressure of Claude’s hand on him. Barely there, but he could think of nothing else. 

“Do you remember the rules?” Claude said. He smiled still, but the teasing had fallen away.

“I do,” Dimitri said. He was surprised at how certain he sounded. He felt it, too, the certainty that this was what he wanted, that Claude was giving him something that he desperately needed. He knew that was true now, for all that he might have struggled with accepting it.

He saw a quick spark of surprise in Claude’s eyes. He hadn’t been expecting the certainty either, but Dimitri thought he looked pleased. He tapped a finger gently against Dimitri’s chest and stepped back, letting his hand fall away.

“I’m glad,” he said. “Take off your clothes for me.”

And as simple as that, Dimitri was under Claude’s control. He could not disobey - did not _want_ to disobey. He understood now the pure pleasure of giving up control, he understood how it unlocked something deep within him. And Claude was the only one he could give it to, the only one he wanted to give it to.

Claude watched him undress, making no attempt to hide his appreciation, eyes roving over Dimitri’s form, assessing. “Next time I ought to have you come here in nothing but a robe.” He smiled. “Would you like that? Undressing yourself in your room, coming to me naked, with nothing but a bit of cloth to cover you? _I’d_ like it.”

Dimitri flushed at the thought. He wasn’t sure. The idea of preparing for Claude - readying himself, stripping down, wearing what Claude wished him to - was pleasant. But walking through the halls like that, where he might run into a stranger - or worse, someone he knew? He wasn’t sure he liked that thought at all.

“Hmm, maybe not,” Claude said. How was it that he read Dimitri so easily? How could he watch the play of expressions across Dimitri’s face and just know what was too much, what went too far? It seemed impossible, but then, Dimitri knew he was not particularly adept at hiding his emotions. Perhaps Claude had simply learned how to read him.

The thought of that, the thought that Claude had _tried_ to, made him feel warm and confused and a little overwhelmed. Or maybe that was Claude’s eyes on him as he stepped out of his smallclothes, bare in front of the Almyran king. Taking something from one of the small tables by the wall, he moved toward Dimitri.

“Maybe instead I’ll come to your room,” Claude said, speculative, watching the expressions play across Dimitri’s face. “You’ll be ready for me. Perhaps I’ll show you how to tie your hands without me around to do it. Or stroke yourself until you’re erect, waiting for me on your knees, completely naked.” He smiled, though whether it was at the thought or the look on Dimitri’s face, he wasn’t sure.

“Now that’s something to come back to, I think,” Claude murmured. His hand was trailing down Dimitri’s stomach now, down and down to wrap around him. The sensation of Claude’s warm, calloused hand on him, combined with the things he’d said - it only took a few strokes for Dimitri to get hard, a flush rising to his cheeks at the immediate response of his body. Claude had such an effect on him. 

That seemed to please Claude, too, judging by the smile on his lips. “I’ve got something else planned for tonight, though.” He let go of Dimitri and raised the thick strip of cloth in his other hand. “Bend down a bit. You’re much too tall.”

Dimitri’s lips quirked at the careless way Claude said that, as if Dimitri’s height had been specifically chosen to annoy him. He bent his head and Claude reached up, unhooking his eyepatch, wrapping the fabric around his head, and securing it with quick, easy movements.

A blindfold.

It fit over his eyes easily. Claude had removed his eyepatch so it wouldn’t dig into his skin, he supposed, since the blindfold was secured firmly enough that it wouldn’t fall off easily. It shaded Dimitri’s world into complete darkness. The room had already been dim, lit only by candles and a shuttered lamp, and now Dimitri’s surroundings were blacker than midnight.

He felt his shoulders go stiff as he realized his vulnerability. He had thought sometimes about what might happen if he lost his sight - it had been an inevitable thought with only one eye left. It had been easy to imagine losing the world, losing everything, being left with only darkness. Unable to see what might be coming for him, unable to protect himself.

Something caught his hands. Claude. He could feel those familiar callouses, those clever fingers.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll take it off,” Claude said, voice gentle. “But give it a moment. There’s only me here. You’re not in danger. I’ll take care of you, your majesty.”

He moved close enough that Dimitri could feel the soft fabrics of Claude’s clothing pressed against his skin, Claude’s warm breath puffing across his shoulder. Then Claude stayed there, and did not move, and slowly, slowly, Dimitri began to relax.

Claude had never yet abused the trust Dimitri had placed in him. He had never truly hurt Dimitri, never done anything but give Dimitri what he wanted, given him a chance to relinquish control. He would end this in a moment if Dimitri requested it, if he decided he didn’t want this, but - 

Maybe he did.

He felt his shoulders relax. Slowly, slowly. It was Claude here with him, Claude within arm’s reach. The darkness would end immediately if he needed it to. All he would need to do, all he had ever needed to do, was ask for it.

Claude must have seen him relax. He let go of Dimitri’s hands, his touch sliding up Dimitri’s wrists, his arms, to his shoulders, never relinquishing contact. Then Dimitri felt Claude’s lips on his neck. A soft kiss turned into Claude sucking a mark into his skin. Dimitri’s erection, which had flagged somewhat in his brief moment of panic, returned with a vengeance.

“Much better,” Claude murmured, removing his lips from Dimitri’s skin. “There’s nothing quite like having you hard and at my mercy. Now. Come with me.”

He stepped away from Dimitri, the warmth of his body disappearing. One hand stayed on Dimitri, sliding down to his elbow. Then Claude tugged, and Dimitri took a shaky step in the direction he’d been led. 

It was strange, uncomfortable to be moving like this, with no knowledge of his surroundings. He tried to remember the layout of the room - where the low sofa had been, where the benches were, the table, the stacks of books scattered about. He could only conjure a vague picture. All of his senses had been focused on Claude, from the moment he’d stepped in the room.

But Claude would not lead him wrong. He realized that, a sudden moment of knowledge. That had always been true - Claude would not trip him simply for a laugh, or to exercise his power over Dimitri. He would not take advantage of this vulnerability for a petty reason - or indeed, for any reason.

He was doing what he had always done. He was taking the power from Dimitri’s shoulders, freeing him from his burdens.

Dimitri stepped more easily then. Slowly still, because he did not want to stumble, but he had decided to trust Claude some time ago - that first night, in his chambers in Fhirdiad. He would trust Claude now, because Claude had earned that trust. And because he wanted to.

He followed Claude through the darkness, Claude’s hand on his elbow the only guidance he needed. His feet hit nothing, marking a clear path through the room, until Claude paused him with a gentle squeeze.

“Here.” He took Dimitri’s hand, pressed it downwards until he touched something soft. “Get on the bed. I want you on your back, legs spread for me. Can you do that?” His voice was low, intimate. It went straight to the ball of nervous excitement bubbling in Dimitri’s stomach.

“Yes,” he said, and Claude stepped back to allow him to obey.

He found the edge of the bed. It was easy, with his hand already on the bedspread. Once he’d found it, it was easy to climb on and lay down, just as Claude had ordered. He found the pillow, rested his head on it, spread his legs. It felt safe, despite the darkness around him. He found himself anticipating Claude’s touch, waiting for it, wanting it.

“Good boy,” Claude murmured, and Dimitri had to bite his lip to hold in his response to that. He wanted, he _needed_ to be good for Claude. 

He felt the mattress dip, and then he felt Claude’s hand on his stomach, his thigh. He tried to stay still, but he could not help arching into each touch, wanting more, wanting that single point of contact. His hand reached out, clutched at the air, and then fell.

Claude had not said that Dimitri could touch him.

He heard a soft sound - Claude’s laugh, sweet and pleasant, almost as good as the touch of Claude’s fingers on his thigh. “You’re starting to learn the rules, aren’t you? You know better than to touch me unless I let you.” Claude’s fingers stroked up his side, to his nipples, where Claude’s clever fingers began to play with the sensitive flesh there. “I could leave you here, blind and aching for it, and walk away. Or I could invite someone else in, to have you while I watch.”

Dimitri tensed, and Claude, so observant, made a soft _hmm_ noise. “No?”

It was hard to find words. Hard to vocalize the things he wanted and the things he didn’t want. Claude was so good at understanding without words, always seemed to sense Dimitri’s limits without being told - and he seemed to do so now, too. But even so, Dimitri knew that the true limits were up to him, and only him.

“Only you,” he said. He said it into the darkness that surrounded him, into the darkness that only Claude broke through. Claude’s voice, Claude’s touch, Claude’s mere presence. The thought of anyone else was unbearable. He could be vulnerable like this for Claude, could let Claude do anything, but he knew now that that was all he wanted.

Claude made a soft noise that Dimitri could not interpret. He thought it might be a sound of surprise, a sound of pleasure. He felt lips against his shoulder suddenly, marking a path down his collarbone, until Claude’s mouth latched around his nipple and sucked. Dimitri moaned, arching up into Claude, his hands gripping the bedsheets.

“Only me,” Claude said, his breath warm against Dimitri’s skin. “What a thought, your majesty. You, all mine and no one else’s.” His fingers trailed up Dimitri’s inner thigh, stopping just before his cock. Teasing. “I think I like that. You, on your knees for me. Your cock, mine alone, to use as I please. Your body at my command.” 

The bed creaked, and a moment later Dimitri felt Claude’s mouth on his belly, his abdomen, lower. 

“I think I’ll show you what it means to be mine,” Claude said, his voice low and sweet, and then he took Dimitri in his mouth.

Dimitri gasped, the wet heat of Claude’s mouth engulfing the head of his cock even more intense than he’d expected. He wanted more, he wanted to thrust up into Claude’s hungry mouth, to find his pleasure - but he knew better. He knew this game, he knew what they both wanted.

So he gripped the sheets instead and let Claude take him in further, let him slide his tongue along the underside of Dimitri’s shaft, let him bob his head and give Dimitri more pleasure than he knew what to do with. And the sounds Claude made were - were _obscene_ , really. Wet noises, moans of pleasure, of encouragement. He had not realized how truly erotic those noises were, not until now, not until all he had of Claude was that warm mouth on him and those sounds in his ears.

“ _Claude,_ ” he said into the darkness. Unable to stop himself, his hand rose to tangle in Claude’s hair, and that of course was when Claude stopped.

He pulled away, letting Dimitri’s hard length slip from his mouth, Dimitri’s hand fall from his hair. There was the soft sound of movement, the mattress dipped, and Dimitri felt Claude’s hand on his wrist, pressing his arm into the soft sheets.

“I didn’t say you could touch me,” he said, musingly. “You were better at remembering that a moment ago. You get worked up and then you misbehave, your majesty. I’ll have to find new ways to punish you if you keep doing things like that.” He released Dimitri’s arm, and Dimitri kept it where he’d put it, obedient now. “But maybe that’s what you want?”

He bit Dimitri’s nipple then, sharp and fast. Dimitri had no warning, no idea it was coming except the slight movement of Claude’s body, and he let out a sharp cry, body tensing. It _hurt_ , but the sudden burst of pain only seemed to serve to intensify his remaining senses. If anything, he grew harder, and he felt his cheeks flush as he realized it.

“Oh,” Claude said, and he sounded amused. “You know, I’ve never really gotten that much pleasure out of inflicting pain. I like control, I like pushing you to your limits and beyond them. I’d like to make you mindless, until all you can think about is pleasing me. So I can’t promise I’ll ever really hurt you, but - I think we can manage to have a little fun with that anyway.”

Dimitri wasn’t certain it was something he would enjoy, not truly, but he could not deny that he’d found some excitement in Claude’s teeth on him. He couldn’t think about it properly, though, not with Claude so close, not deep in the darkness like this. All he could really think about was _Claude_ , and how he would do anything Claude wished, anything at all.

“But not today,” Claude said. “I have other plans for today.” He moved again, down the bed, Dimitri somewhat able to track his movement. He settled between Dimitri’s legs, and hooked a hand under one of his knees. “Raise your hips for me.”

Those words and a gentle tug was all that Dimitri needed. He bent his knees, raised his hips, spreading himself wider. Claude slid something beneath him - a pillow, he thought, from the softness of it. Then his hands were on Dimitri’s thighs. 

Dimitri expected Claude to take Dimitri’s cock on his mouth again, expected that slick heat - but instead he felt Claude’s tongue against an even more intimate area. Claude pressed between his legs, slid the flat of his tongue over Dimitri’s hole, and Dimitri shivered at the sensation of it. 

He remembered doing this for Claude - he remembered being _made_ to do it for Claude, part of his punishment, a punishment he had wholeheartedly enjoyed. But no one had ever done this for him. He had never known what it felt like, and Claude’s clever mouth seemed to work wonders. All he could do was lay there and take it, gripping the bedsheets, trying his best to keep himself from pushing against Claude.

“ _Goddess_ ,” he gasped out when Claude’s tongue pressed past the rim of his hole, pressed _inside_ him. He couldn’t help moving then, arching up into that impossible sensation, and of course it was then that Claude pulled away.

When Claude spoke, he sounded breathless and aroused, and Dimitri wished desperately that he could see him. He wished he could see the flush on Claude’s cheeks, the hard length of his cock, his red lips. It would have been the work of a moment to pull the blindfold off, behold Claude in all his beauty, but Dimitri could not give in to his impulses. He stayed still, chest heaving as he breathed, trying to control himself.

“Would you like me to fuck you?” Claude said. He laughed then, low and sweet. “I think you would, my king, but I won’t do it unless you ask.” His hand slid from Dimitri’s thigh, and then it was at his hole. Claude pressed one finger inside, slowly, able to breach the entrance with little effort thanks to his earlier attentions. Dimitri’s hole was slick with spit and already relaxed, and he took Claude’s finger easily.

The sensation was foreign, strange, but - not unpleasant. Then Claude did something with that finger, something that sent pleasure flooding through Dimitri in a strong and sudden shock. He groaned with the pleasure of it, body tensing, cock twitching.

“Yes,” Claude said, “just like that.” His finger slid out of Dimitri, and he moved. Dimitri heard the rustle of cloth. “I’m not as big as you - that cock of yours is truly a gift, you know - but I promise you’ll enjoy it.” He paused then, and the tips of his fingers brushed Dimitri’s leg, a teasing and gentle point of contact. “All you have to do is ask. But you _do_ have to ask.”

Dimitri was not entirely sure he could find his voice. He breathed in, a shuddering breath, and in that moment the darkness felt calming. Comforting. He could not see Claude’s eyes on him, those eyes that saw so much. Even so, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks as he forced himself to speak.

“I - I want it.” His voice sounded cracked, restless, needy. “I want _you_.”

Claude _hmm_ ed, a soft and amused sound. “I know you want me.” Again his fingers brushed Dimitri, the barest of touches, but this time it was his cock that Claude touched. Even that, even that tiniest bit of contact, shot through him like a lightning bolt, especially since he couldn’t anticipate it, didn’t know what Claude was thinking, what he was doing. “What do you want me to do, Dimitri?”

He loved the way Claude’s voice curled around his name, the affection and excitement and amusement all tangled through it. It hit harder than any teasing names, the _your majesties_ that Claude liked to throw around when they were doing this. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, and Goddess, it felt good to say it, it felt good to know exactly what he wanted, know that he could _have_ it. If Claude allowed it. “ _Please._ ”

“I love it when you say please,” Claude said. “Someday soon I’ll see how prettily you can beg, I think. I’ll get you all worked up and make you really beg me for it. It _has_ been a long time since I’ve seen you on your knees.”

And then Claude pressed two fingers inside him.

Dimitri hadn’t seen it coming - of course he hadn’t. He hadn’t seen Claude open the vial of oil, hadn’t seen him slick his fingers up. And he’d been far too focused on - on this, on his needs, on the all-encompassing darkness, Claude the only presence within it.

Claude the only real thing in his world.

He didn’t see it coming, and so he tensed, but Claude pressed past that ring of muscle anyway. The cool oil eased the way, and Dimitri forced himself to relax too, forced his body to permit the intrusion. He realized he’d gasped, a sudden and aching thing, and that made him flush again. Claude always seemed to know exactly how to treat him, exactly what to do.

“Mm, very good,” Claude said, his low-voiced praise enough to make Dimitri shudder on his fingers. “I think you can take another.” And he slid a third finger in, taking his time, working Dimitri open. Dimitri relaxed into it, the strange intrusive sensation becoming something else, something pleasurable. Then Claude did something again, moved his fingers inside Dimitri, and Dimitri’s world exploded into a bright burst of pleasure.

He cried out again, unthinking, and barely kept himself from moving down against Claude, wanting more, _needing_ more.

“Eager,” Claude said, and there was the faintest hint of tension in his voice. “That’s good. I’m getting a little impatient.” His fingers left Dimitri then, sliding out of him, leaving him empty and aching for more. He heard the sound of movement, and then Claude’s lips pressed against the side of his leg, just above his knee. “Say it for me one more time.”

His voice was low, seductive, and Dimitri needed no more encouragement than that. “Please,” he said, his voice wracked with need. “ _Claude._ ”

“You’re always such a good boy for me,” Claude said, and then his hand curled around Dimitri’s hip and his cock began to press inside him.

He’d slicked himself up too, to ease the way, and with Dimitri relaxed and wanting it he entered easily. Claude’s cock was bigger than his fingers and it stretched Dimitri open, filled him in a way he’d been craving, a way he’d wanted for ages without realizing it. He let his head fall back against the bedsheets, let the world disappear - everything except Claude inside him, Claude’s hand now wrapping around his cock, the soft stuttering sounds of Claude’s breath.

“Ah,” Claude said, fully inside Dimitri now, “you feel incredible.” His voice was taut with pleasure, and in the back of his mind Dimitri marveled at Claude’s ability to speak even when they were like this. He didn’t think he could string any words together, didn’t think he could do anything but obey Claude, allow Claude to mold him to his whims. 

“How lucky I am that you’re mine,” Claude said, and then he began to move.

Even without the blindfold, Dimitri would have been at Claude’s mercy, but like this - like this, deep in the darkness, he could do nothing but be Claude’s. He _wanted_ nothing but that. He moaned as Claude fucked him, crying out when Claude hit just the right angle, sending pleasure spilling through him. Claude was not rough, was not hasty, but he was relentless. The soft sounds he made as he moved inside Dimitri were pure music, the closest Dimitri had yet heard to Claude losing a bit of his own control.

He could imagine Claude, could see him in his mind. The flush on his cheeks, his reddened lips, the way he bit his lip sometimes, just for a moment. Even there in the darkness, Dimitri could see him so clearly, and he never wanted to see anything else.

Claude made a sound, a choked-off moan, and again he thrust into Dimitri, again his cock slid against that spot inside him, and Dimitri found his thoughts scattering, slipping away from him. He found everything slipping away except Claude’s body on his, Claude inside him, Claude’s hand on his cock. They were two bodies, and he was Claude’s to use as he pleased, in whatever way he wished, and he was - 

It was all he wanted.

He came suddenly, crying out, wracked with pleasure. He spilled on his own stomach and he didn’t care at all, didn’t care about anything except that one brilliant moment. Afterward, he could only gasp and try to catch his breath.

“Yes,” Claude said, and his voice was breaking. Dimitri moved, lifted his hips, encouraged Claude. Claude thrust into him once more, twice, and then he was coming, tension suddenly released, spilling into Dimitri.

They lay there together for a moment in the aftermath, Claude’s warm body resting atop his. Then Claude moved, pulling out of him carefully, crawling up Dimitri’s body to tug the blindfold off. It came off easily, and Dimitri winced and closed his eyes, even the dim room seeming too bright for a moment.

Though the world had been returned to him, Dimitri still felt impossibly relaxed, limp and sated and tired. Claude stroked his hair, gently, then slid off the bed and returned with a damp clothing, cleaning them both up with tender care. Dimitri opened his eyes again, letting them adjust, and looking up at Claude, who looked just as beautiful as Dimitri had imagined.

“All right?” Claude said, settling next to him on the bed. Dimitri reached out, pulled him closer, wanting the warm length of Claude’s body next to his. That made Claude smile, and something flowered in Dimitri’s chest.

“Mmm,” Dimitri said, and he felt Claude’s hand in his hair again. It was a familiar sensation now, the tenderness, the gentle care Claude always showed after these trysts. He would miss it deeply when they were once again separated, he realized. He would miss these evenings as well, giving up control into Claude’s capable hands, but - this too.

The return of his sight almost felt like too much - too much input, too much to look at. So he buried his head in Claude’s shoulder instead, and breathed him in, and Claude laughed quietly.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” he asked, and then his tone turned teasing. “You can sleep at the foot of my bed. My loyal puppy.”

Some playful impulse made Dimitri turn his head, press his teeth into Claude’s skin. But gently, carefully. He would do nothing to injure Claude, nothing to hurt him, nothing he did not wish for. He was a king, a leader of men, a commander of armies. But here, in Claude’s chambers, he was Claude’s.

“I’ll stay,” he said, and he knew he should consider the implications of that, the possibilities, the dangers, but he couldn’t. He was too content, too tired, and he knew that if Claude had extended the invitation then it meant he had thought it through, he had considered all of those things.

And he trusted Claude completely.

“Good,” Claude said, soft and honest. He ran his fingers through Dimitri’s hair. Dimitri breathed him in.

They stayed there, together, as the night settled around them.


End file.
